1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to techniques for implementing electronic gaming systems, and relates more particularly to a system and method for effectively implementing remote display devices in a gaming network.
2. Description of the Background Art
Developing effective methods for implementing electronic gaming systems is a significant consideration for designers and manufacturers of contemporary electronic entertainment systems. However, effectively implementing electronic gaming systems may create substantial challenges for system designers. For example, enhanced demands for increased system functionality and performance may require more system processing power and require additional hardware resources. An increase in processing or hardware requirements may also result in a corresponding detrimental economic impact due to increased production costs and operational inefficiencies.
Furthermore, enhanced system capability to perform various advanced operations may provide additional benefits to a system user, but may also place increased demands on the control and management of various system components. For example, an enhanced electronic gaming system that effectively supports video and audio content may benefit from an efficient implementation because of the large amount and complexity of the digital data involved.
Due to growing demands on system resources and substantially increasing data magnitudes, it is apparent that developing new techniques for implementing electronic gaming systems is a matter of concern for related electronic technologies. Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, developing effective systems for implementing electronic gaming systems remains a significant consideration for designers, manufacturers, and users of contemporary electronic gaming systems.